Road Trip
by BattersbyGirl
Summary: So what happens when the stars of hit Tween shows 'So Random' and 'McKenzie Falls' have to go on a road trip together to sort out there problems? Will they be able to put their differences behind them and enjoy the ride? Channy later on. T for safety x
1. No More Fighting

**Road trip**

**So what happens when the stars of hit Tween shows 'So Random' and 'McKenzie Falls' have to go on a road trip round the US of A together to sort out there problems? Will they be able to put their differences behind them and enjoy the ride? My first SWAC fic so be nice. And Review **

"Good!" Yelled Sonny

"Good!" Yelled Chad

"Fine!" Sonny yelled back

"Fine!" Chad yelled louder.

"So where good?" Sonny asked.

"Oh where so... not good" Chad said.

"Chad, that's not the line, you're supposed to say good and we walk away" Sonny said.

"No walking away this time Miss Munroe" A familiar voice said. Sonny reluctantly turned round to see Mr Condor towering over her.

"Mr Condor" Sonny said putting on a big wide and fake grin. "Good to see you" She lied.

"My office, now!" He yelled. Sonny and Chad walked away, hands in pockets looking down.

"This is your fault" Chad murmured.

"Is it Chad, is it really?" Sonny said.

"Keep walking, no talking!" Mr Condor yelled.

"Yes sir" The two stars yelped.

Xoxoxox

They reached Mr Condors office to find their assembled cast mates sat on two different sofa's glaring at each other.

"Sonny, thank god your here, now we can get away from them" Tawni said receiving cold looks from the Falls gang.

"Gang, what have you done this time?" Marshall asked running into the room.

"It's the thing we discussed on the phone which you said had stopped" Mr Condor said.

"It as" Marshall said.

"That is why I caught Sonny and Chad in one of their infamous 'Good, good, fine, fine' fights just now" Mr Condor said putting on a high voice to intimidate Sonny and Chad.

"I wouldn't call it a fight" Sonny said.

"I would" Chad murmured, receiving a elbow in the ribcage of Sonny.

"Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora" Marshall said. "Me and Mr Condor have come to an agreement that you will be joining the cast of the falls on a road trip"

The Falls cast groaned but the Random's picked up the closest thing to them and threw it in the air.

"And that was for?" Chad asked picking a bit of Zora's popcorn out of his hair.

"You said falls" Sonny said.

Xoxoxox

"Right, pick your bus buddy" Marshall said waving a hat under Tawni's nose.

"I will not" Tawni began.

"I will give you coco moco coco if you do" Marshall said.

"Okay!" Tawni yelled, pulling a piece of paper out of the hat. "Skyler DeVane?" Skyler stepped forward and looked at Tawni.

"No funny business" He said. Zora took the hat next and got 'Ferguson Michaels' a muscular guy who laughed when he saw that Zora came up to his waist.

"Hey Pinkie" He said. Zora glared but didn't say anything due to the fact both Marshall and Mr Condor where stood in the room. Nico got 'Marta Balatico' to his delight and Grady got 'Chastity Ann DeWitt' meaning Sonny was stuck with Chad.

"Anyone wanna swap?" both Sonny and Chad asked upon hearing Grady was partnering with Chastity.

"No swapping" Mr Condor said, Sonny and Chad both simultaneously folded their arms across their chests and pouted.

"Now, Marshal shall be your supervisor whilst you're on your journey. And when you get back no fighting, or you shall be fired" Mr Condor said walking out.

"I hate you" Chad said.

"Not as much as I hate you" Sonny replied, storming out followed by her fellow cast members. And Marshal.

**Review please? I give you Chad cake if you do.**


	2. More fighting

**Road Trip part 2**

**margarida is a flower - thank you so much! You are my first reviewer on this story, love you lots for that. X**

**Shanna Ola Deora – Here is what happens next! Thanks for reviewing! X**

Sonny was packing her stuff, Marshall had said that the trip would be a just over a month and they would visit all fifty American states so she should be prepared. Throwing a few tops into her case she came across the signed image of Chad, which he had given her after using the prop house as a meditation room. She smiled at the memory and put it back in her draw. Putting her jeans and a couple of skirts Tawni had bought her in her suitcase she zipped it up and smiled, all packed. They had one hour left to film the end of the thirty episode series of So Random before they left for the trip so Sonny ran to the stage to film.

Xoxoxox

"Check it out, he is from Australia!" Tawni as Sabrina the check it out girl said.

"Check it out, he is wearing girly shorts" Sonny as Alexa the check it out girl said whilst chewing gum.

"Check it out, he as a kangaroo as a pet!" Tawni said.

"Check it out, he is wearing a necklace" Sonny said.

"I'm going somewhere else" Grady as the Australian said storming off.

"Check it out I think we upset him" Tawni said.

"Check it out dance?" Sonny asked.

"Check it out dance!" Tawni grinned as the two girls performed their dance.

"And Cut!" The director said. Sonny grinned, it was her last scene. She went to walk away when she saw Chad laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sonny asked appearing behind Chad.

"That sketch. It was the funniest..." Chad said, cutting off when he realised Sonny was behind him.

"Aw, I will take that as a compliment" Sonny said skipping off.

"Sonny! Pick you up at seven?" Chad yelled. Sonny turned round and grinned.

"Okay" She said smiling.

Xoxoxox

Sonny got off the phone from her mom who was in Wisconsin with family to tell her she was off for a month. She heard Chad's car horn blare and she picked up her case and guitar and headed to the car.

"Hey Sonshine" Chad said as Sonny dumped her stuff in the back.

"Hey Chaddy" Sonny said sitting in the parking seat.

"Chaddy? Really Sonny, Really?" Chad asked.

"Sonshine? Really Chad, really?" Sonny said. They laughed and Chad started to drive.

"I never knew you played" Chad said nodding at the guitar.

"Since I was seven" Sonny said.

"Cool" Chad said. "I see I'm not the only talented one round here" Sonny laughed at his comment and started to twist her iPod headphones round her finger.

"You will snap them if you do that" Chad said.

"Good point" Sonny said, carrying on anyway. It was Chad's turn to laugh.

"Sonny, can me and you start over?" Chad asked. "You know, no arguing or anything"

"Sure, we are gonna be 'bus buddies' for the next couple of months" Sonny said.

"Good" Chad said

"Good" Sonny said.

"Fine" Chad said.

"Fine" Sonny said. The only difference from when they said this earlier that day was the fact they were smiling all the way through.

"So were good?" Sonny asked.

"Oh were so good" Chad grinned parking his car in the car park. Getting both his and Sonny's bags out of the car.

"You're a proper gentleman" Sonny joked grabbing her guitar.

"This way my lady" Chad said nodding towards the bus. Chad put Sonny's bags on her bunk and went to join the Fall's cast. Sonny walked over to the Random's.

"Evil..." Zora said, been her usual weird self.

"Dakota isn't here" Sonny said wondering what Zora was on about.

"Not her. You!" Zora said.

"Me?" Sonny asked taken aback.

"You and him" Nico said, glaring at Chad who looked like he was having the exact same conversation with his cast as Sonny was with her's.

"This trip will be over quicker if we be nice to them" Sonny and Chad both said to their cast mates.

"NO!" The Random's and the Fall's yelled. Sonny turned to Chad and whispered.

"That went well"

**So, I will update this next when I get five reviews for this chapter, I have had lots of views and only two reviews. So please review. x**


	3. Getting Along

**Road Trip**

Sonny and Chad where sharing a bus with Tawni and Skyler. Zora, Ferguson, Nico, Marta, Grady and Chastity where on the second bus. Tawni ran up to their coach and pulled the door open and walked inside, followed by the rest of the Coach one gang.

"Dibs on top bunk!" Both Tawni and Chad yelled at the same time.

"But I want the top bunk" Skyler said.

"Now now Skyler, I am a lady, and Ladies pick first and I have chosen the top bunk!" Tawni said. Skyler sighed and sat politely on the bottom bunk whilst Tawni clambered up the stairs to reach the top one.

"Right guys" Marshall said "Our first stop is Oregon, so rest up"

Xoxoxox

They didn't rest up.

The coach 2 inhabitants came in because according to them 'coach one had the best TV' so they sat down on the floor and flicked around the channels.

"Oh! So Random's on!" Nico said, nicking the button's of Tawni and turning the volume up.

"Welcome to Fasty's what can I get for you?" Grady asked Sonny.

"Hi, um, I think I will have a cheeseburger" Sonny's character said.

"Cheeseburger" Grady's character yelled down the microphone. Then a cheeseburger came flying out of nowhere hitting Sonny on the head. Everyone started laughing, even the McKenzie Falls cast.

"What's the big idea?" Sonny asked.

"Well, most places only offer kinda fast food but here at Fasty's we specialise in really, really, really fast food" Grady's character said.

"Yeah I can see that"

"Anything else for you?"

"No thanks, I don't feel like been hit with chicken bits"

"Chicken bits!" Grady yelled. Sonny got pelted with chicken bits.

"Why have we never watched this before?" Chad asked laughing as Sonny's character stormed of and Tawni dressed as a cheerleader appeared.

"Sssh! This is my bit!" Tawni said. They watched and laughed as Tawni got pelted and Sonny came back with a bin lid so she didn't get hit, she got hit anyway. Then sticky Vicky, dolphin boy, Sally Jenson and Gassie sketches came on.

"This is too funny" Chastity said whilst laughing. After the episode they talked for hours, they realized it was ten and the coach two gang left singing the dolphin boy theme tune.

"Time for sleep" Skyler said.

Xoxoxox

At two am they were still talking, at three they were starting to get tired, at four Tawni and Skyler were asleep and Sonny was starting to snooze of in Chad's lap. Chad found himself subconsciously stroking Sonny's hair whilst she was laid on him.

"I really enjoyed last night" Sonny said yawning.

"So did I, I actually found So Random funny" Chad said. "How do you do them voices, I mean, you sound nothing like sticky Vicky"

"Should think I don't" Sonny said. "Well my mom had a really bad cold and she talked like Sticky Vicky, that's where I got her voice from" Sonny said.

"Cool" Chad said. "Bet she wasn't too pleased though"

"You got that right" Sonny said. They bother laughed.

At seven Marshall came in the coach.

"Rise and shine! We approach Oregon in an hour" He yelled. Then he stopped. He saw Tawni and Skyler dangling out of bed snoring heavily and then he saw Sonny and Chad, Sonny with her head resting on Chad's shoulder, both laid on the couch asleep. He saw Chad had wrapped his arms round Sonny so she didn't fall and the TV was still on with popcorn everywhere.

"At least they are getting on" Marshall said leaving.

**Wow you guys, you got me the reviews I wanted! Gassie lunchboxes all round! Lest try and get another five for this chapter, more if we can manage it! I know you guys can do it! x**


	4. On Your Marks

**OMG, you guys are amazing! I wrote this as soon as possible as I am packing for my holiday! **

"Sonny!" Tawni yelled as the Coach rumbled on "Have you seen my curling iron?" She asked.

"Which one?" Sonny asked she was tired and still in her purple pyjamas, she hadn't had the chance to get changed because Tawni was forever asking for her thing.

"My blue ones!" Tawni said in a completely over the top way.

"How many does she have?" Skyler asked coming out of the bathroom.

"A different colour for everyday of the week" Sonny replied.

Things weren't going well on coach two either. Zora and Ferguson discovered they where pranksters so decided to get to know each other better by spraying whipped cream on all of Marta's clothes, tying all of Chastity's belts in a giant knot and spreading Nico and Grady's underwear all over the coach, most of them ended up down the toilet. Especially a horrific pair of pink love heart ones which belonged to Grady.

"Fergie!" Chastity yelled, picking up her belts "How dare you knot all my belts together!" She shrieked.

"Oh my god!" Marta screamed, running over to Chastity. "They have put whipped cream all over my clothes!"

"Even the cute Chloe dress?" Chastity asked. Marta nodded. Chastity screamed too.

"I know, Chastity" Marta said. "Plain evil"

"What were you thinking?" Chastity asked. "It is only hand washable!"

"Thanks for cleaning my pants guys" Grady said walking up to Zora and Fergie. Holding his love heart pants up and walking back out.

"Didn't we stick them down the toilet?" Fergie asked.

"Oh yeah" Zora replied, high fiving him.

"Ew!" Shrieked Marta and Chastity, running off into the girls' bedroom.

"Sonny you got me the wrong curling iron!" Tawni yelled.

"But it is blue" Sonny said.

"Yes, but it is baby blue, not aqua blue!" Tawni shrieked.

"Okay, use mine" Sonny said handing her pair over.

"You are a true friend Sonny" Tawni said putting her hand on her heart, her cold exterior melting.

"Diva" Chad murmured.

"Shut it Goldfarb!" Tawni yelled, sending Chad quiet.

As the coach one and two residents grumbled and moaned their way off the coach, Marshall walked towards them with a grin pasted on his face.

"Today gang you will be taking part in a treasure hunt!" Marshall said, still grinning.

"Marshall, either you have had Botox or you are drunk" Tawni said due to their boss' permanently smiling face "Which is it?"

"Neither! My mom remembered my birthday!" Marshall said. "Anyway, here are your maps, you must work with the partner assigned to you before we came"

Sonny and Chad looked at each other, Sonny felt her cheeks go red and looked down, Chad pretended to not notice.

"The first team back gets a special surprise!" Marshall said. "On your marks, get set... GO!"


	5. Smile

Sonny and Chad walked through the dark woods, Sonny holding the compass, Chad holding the map.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Sonny asked as they seemed to get deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Sonny, you can trust me. It's this stupid map!" Chad said.

"That is probably because it is upside down" Sonny said walking over to look.

"How stupid can a map get? Honestly, we should just use a sat-nav" Chad said rolling his eyes. Sonny sighed and placed a hand on her hip.

"I'll hold the map shall I?" She said. "CHAD! We are over half an hour away from our destination!" she shrieked

"Don't worry, you have the greatest actor of our generation here" Chad said. Sonny looked round.

"I can't see Zac Efron" She said.

"Really Sonny, Really?" He asked.

Xoxoxox

Zora and Ferguson where doing okay, they climbed trees to see how far away they where were from the giant fire where their destination was. Tawni and Skyler used their mobiles as a Sat-Nav, Grady and Chastity had both had experience with a map and compass and both where doing pretty well. Nico and Marta had both borrowed bikes and where quickly crossing the forest paths.

Chad and Sonny on the other hand...

"Chad, North is that way!" Sonny said pointing in the opposite direction to the one Chad was pointing in.

"Fine, I will go your way just to shut you up-" Chad said, not able to finish what he was saying because he tripped over a tree root sending both him and Sonny flying onto the floor and they ended up in a very uncomfortable position. Chad had landed on Sonny and their lips where practically touching.

"Chad I..." Sonny began, stopping when Chad started to move closer to her. He was about an inch away from her when...

SNAP!

Sonny and Chad both looked up and saw a photographer standing above them.

"Smile" He grinned, taking another then running off laughing.

"Paparazzi" Chad said shaking his head. "They can be absolute gits at times" He said.

"Chad, what just happened" Sonny said.

"I have forgotten all about it" Chad said.

"Me too" Sonny nodded.

"Yo guys!" Zora said running up to them.

"Camps that way" Ferguson said pointing in the same direction as Sonny was previously.

"How'd you know?" Chad asked.

"The simple art of climbing trees" Both Zora and Fergie said, leading the way.

"Freaks" Both Chad and Sonny said following.

Xoxoxox

"Sonny! Zora!" Tawni said arriving in camp ten minutes after them. "I thought I was going to die!"

"Why?" Sonny asked.

"Because she dropped her stupid lipstick" Skyler said.

"Girls hey dude?" Chad grinned.

Soon the others had arrived, and after they had eaten dinner and changed into warmer clothes Marshall appeared in front of the fire.

"Now gang, I tell you the story of the Wendigo..." He said.


	6. Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?

"The Wendigo?" Tawni asked, cocking her head to one side. "Really?"

"Yeah, If it's gonna be as fake as the candy face business you can count me out" Nico said with a nod.

"Me too!" Chad said.

"No no, this is a real story!" Marshall said.

"Uh huh? Says who?" Marta asked.

"I saw it with my own eyes!" Marshall said dramatically. "I was walking through this very forest two years ago when I was ambushed by a massive beast. Larger than a wolf, like a bear, with yellow eyes..." Marshall said. "And there is only one way to stop the beast"

"How?" Zora asked.

"Fire..." Marshall said. But if you're still awake at midnight the Wendigo will find you, and gobble your guts!" Marshall yelled making everyone jump. He laughed. "Aw, but don't worry, we will be in our campervans so we shall be safe. I hope" He said, making his way to the closest one. "Come on kids! Night night."

Everyone stood up in a massive huddle.

"Should we all sleep in the same van?" Tawni asked.

"I'm scared" Marta said as they heard a howl. They all screamed and ran into the other campervan opposite to the one Marshall had ran into.

Xoxoxox

"C'mon guys! Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" Sonny asked half an hour later. In forty minutes it would be midnight.

"I am" Tawni said, clutching her curling iron.

"Why are you...?" Sonny began to ask.

"Well, last time we went camping you smashed my curling iron. IT IS NOT HAPPENING AGAIN!" Tawni shrieked.

"Shh Tawni!" Chad said. "The Wendigo might hear you!"

"The Wendigo does not exist!" Sonny said, even though she wasn't sure herself.

"It does!" Zora yelled. "I bet he as arms the size of tree trunks and legs like a robot!" She said, jumping around on the sofa.

"Look short stuff, it won't be robots legs. It will be dinosaur legs!" Ferguson said.

"Freaks" Sonny and Chad muttered to each other.

Xoxoxox

Midnight.

"Argh!" A voice yelled from outside.

"The Wendigo as caught Marshall!" Zora yelled.

"Oh my gosh, we need to save him" Tawni said, not moving.

"Right!" Sonny said. Not moving either.

"I'll go" Marta said, she reached the door and went to open it. "Wait, I'm scared"

"I'll go" Zora said with a sigh, jumping out of the window instead of opening the door. Five seconds later Zora yelled "ALL CLEAR!"

The gang ran outside and looked around, the fire had been put out and Marshall's van had been splashed with something red...

"Blood!" Chad yelled.

"RUN!" Sonny yelled, everyone ran deeper into the forest.

Xoxoxox

They had been running for a while when Zora whistled and everyone stopped.

"What?" Tawni asked.

"If we climb the tree's we can see where the Wendigo is, and we will have cover" Zora said.

"Good point" Sonny said. Then, when Zora paired her and Chad up a tree, she didn't think it was such a good point.

"Ow, I'm squished" Chad moaned.

"How do you think I feel?" Sonny asked. Chad's feet where wedged in her back.

"Oh, sorry Sonny" Chad said, moving his feat so they where dangling of the branch, allowing Sonny to move herself into a more comfortable position.

"What happened earlier..." Chad said trailing off. "I fell on top of you, I didn't try to kiss you or anything" Chad said, stuttering a little.

"Okay, and I knew that" Sonny said smiling. Chad went red, but Sonny ignored this.

Xoxoxox

It was now freezing. Chad was okay, in his jeans and hoodie, but Sonny on the other hand was in pyjama shorts and strappy top, which where both made of silk. Sonny began to shiver against Chad's arm, making Chad turn around.

"Sonny, you look freezing" He said, taking of his hoodie and wrapping it round her shoulders.

"Now your gonna be cold" Sonny laughed. Stretching the hoodie out so Chad could fit under it too.

"WE HAVE A TARGET SPOTTED!" Zora yelled. Sonny looked over at Zora's tree and saw her faintly. She was pointing towards a cabin with its lights on. "IT'S TIME TO INVESTIGATE!"


	7. Ketchup?

**OMG, I am so sorry for not updating this. But you have Sonny with a kiss to thank for this update. I won't say anymore on that ep, I may scream my street down.**

Seriously? Sonny thought as she and the rest of the gang crept up to the cabin Zora had spotted. The only light at the end of the tunnel Sonny could see was the fact that because everyone was so scared, they hadn't commented on the fact that she was wearing Chad's hoodie. Thankfully.

"Right, approaching target!" Zora yelled, holding a baseball bat she had gotten out of her bag. How did she even stuff that thing into that thing?

"Stand in battle positions!" Fergie yelled. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Battle positions?" Tawni asked. "As Zora hit you over the head with the bat or something?"

But before Fergie could reply, Zora silenced him and looked through the window. "Damn, covered by newspaper" Zora said, walking away. "We will need to go inside"

"What, no no. No we don't" Sonny said running up to the young girl. She was not going in there to die!

"Right Sonny, I have two things to say to that. One, yes we are. And two, why are you wearing Chad's hoodie?" Zora asked. Sonny and Chad blushed.

"She's looking after it for me" Chad said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Zora said. Chad went to say something but Sonny covered his mouth with her own and led him to one side.

"Don't try and talk back to Zora. She like's getting revenge. Just warning you" Sonny said.

"I am not afraid of a twelve year old girl" Chad said turning around

"BOO!" Zora yelled in his face. Chad screamed and ran into Sonny's arms.

"Told ya" Sonny said as Zora and Fergie high fived. Just then the door began to open with a loud creak. The gang reformed and stepped back. Then the door was fully open and a large shadow stood in front of them, walking closer and closer as their screaming got louder. Then...

"Be quiet, you'll wake the whole neighbourhood" A voice said.

"Huh's?" echoed around the group. Then the person in front of them yelled. "Oi! Pikey! These those kids you where on about?" Then another figure appeared.

"Hey kids" Marshall said. Wait... Marshall?

"Marshall!" The gang yelled, running up to their boss.

"Hey boss man" Chad said.

"What are you doing here Chad?" Marshall asked looking at the gang.

"Well, I had to help these wimps-" Chad began to say.

"Wimps Chad, really?" Sonny asked.

"Well..."

"Exactly" Sonny said. "Marshall, what are you doing here? We thought you-"

"Had been devoured by the Wendigo!" Zora yelled.

"Dramatic much?" Tawni asked, rubbing her ear.

Xoxoxox

Marshall lead the gang inside and sat them down. He told them all about him meeting up with his friends and then decided that they should pull a prank on the Random's and the Falls. They decided to tell them about the Wendigo - a rumour started when they were at school – and then met up for a couple of beers.

"Why the blood then?" Marta asked.

"What blood?" Marshall asked.

"I think they mean that ketchup we smeared on your campervan Pikey" Louis (one of the two men Marshall had met up with) said.

"Ketchup!" Chloe exclaimed.

"You fooled us... with ketchup?" Skyler questioned.

"Yup" Danny laughed. The other man.

"But what about that noise?" Sonny asked.

"Pots and pans" Marshall laughed. "You guys will fall for anything"

"Well... I guess we do..." Tawni said. "But you owe us!"

"We will clean the ketchup up Blondie" Louis said.

"Blondie?" Tawni exclaimed.

"Anyway..." Sonny said, cutting Tawni off. "Can you guys give us a lift back?" Sonny said, gesturing to the sleeping Nico, Grady, Zora and Fergie. Then she tried removing a snoring Chad from her shoulder whilst Tawni, Chloe and Marta just laughed at failed attempt.

Xoxoxox

"Well gang, next stop Washington" Marshall told them before they got in the campervans. "So rest up... especially you Sonny" Marshall added. Sonny turned to look at Chad, confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"You'll see" Marshall said. "Come on kids! Night night!" Marshall yelled.

**So next up Washington! So, why does Sonny need to rest up? Tell you what, if you review you shall find out real soon. Peace out suckers! **

**X x x**


	8. Tickle Monster

**Right then, I have decided to comment on reviews as you guys who reviewed are just amazingly epic and deserve your name in this fic. So if you haven't reviewed (Shame on you!) then don't bother reading this and skip to the next bold note, where the story starts.**

**KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare** – Yes this is your review, and thank you for saying it was awesome. You're awesome for reviewing!

**XxKayla96xX **– Thank you!

**StayStrongDemi** – Right, love the name first of all, I feel so sorry for Demi. I hope that the fact she won that triple threat award will help her see her fans still love her. And thank you for the review. Yes, I did finally update.

**c00kieguirl** – Right, probably my favourite review. You read all the chapters and gave me such an epic review of them all. Right, yes, you should be concerned for your safety. And I love Zora too, she is wacko, so she is good to write and such. I'm glad you think my Tawni characteristics are good, she is so easy to write as we see a lot of her in the show. And you pronounce it Coco Moco Coco. Moco Coco Moco is what Nico and Grady ordered her.

**ZoraChannyTwilight4ever** – Nope, not telling, you will find out soon enough though.

**Teddy Bear333** – Well, here's your update. Quick enough for you?

**StarlightSparkle** – Thank you, I do my best to make it great for you readers.

**HeyIt'sME2610** – Thankies

**iluvchanny13 **– Thank you, Glad you like.

When the gang got off the bus upon their arrival in Washington they all oohed and gasped at the sights surrounding them, there was a massive street parade taking place and many of the performance's where exotically different.

"I have never been to Washington before, this is so exciting" Sonny grinned, looking around. Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement. Marshall approached them with a burly looking dude accompanying him.

"Hey Marshall, who's this?" Nico asked looking at the man.

"This is Mark, he is a body guard" Marshall said

"Why do you need a body guard?" Chad asked.

"He isn't for me, he's for Sonny" Marshall said. Everyone turned to look at Sonny, who appeared to have seen something interesting on the floor.

"Why does Sonny need a body guard?" Chad asked.

"Nothing for you Chad, go on Sonny, go with Mark" Marshall said. Sonny looked around at her assembled friends.

"What, on my own?" Sonny asked. Marshall nodded.

"I'll go with you if you want" Chad said, looking from Sonny to Marshall.

"Okay Chad, go with her. No fighting" Marshall said, "Come on the rest of you, we have a festival to watch" Marshall said, leading the way. Once they had gone, Sonny turned to Chad.

"Why did you come? You could have been watching the parade" Sonny said.

"I'd rather be with you" Chad said before he knew what he was saying. They both went bright red and looked away.

"Come on lovers, we have some business to do" Mark said. This just made the teens blush harder. They both got in the limo and Mark began to drive. Sonny turned to Chad.

"I owe you a hoodie" She said. Chad nodded; glad she hadn't said anything about his last comment.

"I know, you've sprayed all your girly perfume and products on it. CDC does not smell like a girl" Chad said. Sonny laughed.

"Don't you like my perfume Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Of course I do" Chad said, "Just not on my clothes" He added quickly.

"Sure, you love it really" Sonny said. Getting the hoodie out of her bag.

"How did you fit that in there?" Chad asked.

"Magic" Sonny grinned. Chad smiled and took the clothing out of Sonny's hands. He smelt it. Yuck, perfume.

"Is that the Beyonce or Brittney perfume?" Chad asked.

"The Beyonce one" Sonny said. "How did you narrow it down?" She asked.

"Maybe because the bathroom smells like it in the morning" Chad said.

"Sure... stalker" Sonny said.

"I am not a stalker. CDC does not stalk" Chad said.

"He sure does talk a lot though" Sonny said sticking her tongue out. "Stalker, Stalker, Stalker" Sonny said.

"I am incredibly offended" Chad said turning away. Sonny wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Chad" She mumbled into his shoulder as she rest her head on his elbow.

"Sorry for what?" Chad asked, milking the situation.

"For this" Sonny said, and before Chad knew what was happening she was tickling him. He started to laugh and fell of the seat, dragging Sonny down with him. Taking the situation to his advantage he rolled over and laid on top of her, pinning her arms by her side with his legs.

"Chad, no! Don't you dare!" Sonny shrieked as Chad began to tickle her to death. "C-Ch-CHAD!" Sonny yelled, wriggling about under him. "Mark help!" Sonny yelled. Mark pulled up and looked through the tinted glass.

"Chad, stop attacking Sonny" Mark said. "Wait until after the show" he said, starting the limo again.

"What show?" Sonny asked, sitting back down. Mark passed Sonny a notebook and pen.

"You might want to get writing" Mark said.

"Writing what?" Sonny asked.

"Song lyrics" Mark said. Shaking his head and saying 'teenagers' to himself.

"What?" Both Sonny and Chad asked him. Mark shut his head and got his phone out, handing it to Sonny. He had dialled Marshall.

"Hello?" Marshall asked.

"Marshall, it's Sonny" Sonny said through the phone. "What's this about me singing?"

"Oh, you know. There's a street concert this afternoon" Marshall said.

"This afternoon? I have less than three hours to get a song ready, get music, costumes and put the performance on!" Sonny yelled shocked.

"Yes Sonny, We should have told you. I wanted to surprise you" Marshall said.

"I appreciate that Marshall, but I'd have liked a bit more notice" Sonny said.

"Okay Sonny, good luck, we will meet you soon" Marshall said.

"Bye" Sonny said, cutting the call. "Right, we have three hours to get me a unforgettable performance" Sonny said to Chad. She meant business.

**Review please? Thank you. **


End file.
